


It's All You

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Calm Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean gets his calm and relaxing time, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Peace, Soft Boys, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: When Dean accidentally walks into the weekly Yoga class in their small town’s gym, he’s not really sure what makes him stay for the entire lesson.Maybe his neighbor Mildred, waving at him happily and beckoning him over to her side.Maybe old family-friend Missouri, smirking and moving to get him a mat she then places between her own and Mildred’s.Maybe the Yoga instructor, who’s… Dean can’t help but notice, really fucking cute.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913542
Comments: 59
Kudos: 267





	It's All You

**Author's Note:**

> After one thousand years of not making words, here is finally some... soft silliness? I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> HUGE thank you to my love [casbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean) for cheering me on and beta'ing and just... making me write more words :') You'll have to thank them for the "First Kiss" tag lol

When Dean accidentally walks into the weekly Yoga class in their small town’s gym, he’s not really sure what makes him stay for the entire lesson.

Maybe his neighbor Mildred, waving at him happily and beckoning him over to her side.

Maybe old family-friend Missouri, smirking and moving to get him a mat she then places between her own and Mildred’s.

Maybe the Yoga instructor, who’s… Dean can’t help but notice, really fucking cute.

So he stays. 

He stays, and feels a little awkward in his basketball shorts that keep riding up his thighs when they do what he’s pretty sure is called the  _ upside-down dog _ . He feels awkward during the  _ sun greeting _ thing and then while switching between doing  _ a cat’s round back  _ and _ a cow’s straight back _ ?

He feels awkward, and he gets sweaty, and it’s surprisingly intense and exhausting.

But Mildred keeps smiling encouragingly at him from her not-quite-as-upside-down dog and the cute Yoga teacher, who introduced himself as Cas at the beginning of the lesson, keeps wandering around the room in his tight pants and with his tousled dark-brown hair. He also keeps correcting Dean’s poses with warm, broad and gentle hands on the small of his back. And Dean, well, he’s just a man.

So he stays, and around the hour mark of the lesson, Cas says: “I want you all to lay down, now, with as little movement as possible. Come into a relaxing position on your back, arms laid down a small distance from your sides, legs relaxed.”

They all lay down, they close their eyes when Cas tells them to, and then Cas dims the lights and switches on some weird instrumental music. And then they start breathing, together, with Cas instructing them. First only deep breaths in and out, “breathing all the good energy and positivity in, breathing out all the negative things, everything that weighs on them or stresses them.” 

Then they move to meditation, to breathing in and concentrating on relaxing their bodies. “Breathe in deep, feel your breath swirl down to your toes, the base of your feet, and when you breathe out, when the air leaves your feet, feel them relax, get heavy,” Cas says, his voice deep and rumbling and so goddamn relaxing.

And Dean thinks, first and foremost:  _ Bullshit _ . “Feel your toes and the soles of your feet get heavy.” What in the world? What? How?

But then he decides that trying won’t hurt, so he breathes in deep, imagines the way the air flows down his body, his legs, into his feet — he imagines, just like Cas said, how they get warm, and heavy, as he breathes out again, and then — then they literally feel heavier? They feel heavy and asleep so he just breathes in and follows Cas instructions and imagines how his calves get heavy, his thighs, his butt, his loin (he has to work very hard to suppress a snicker and also different reactions, when Cas says “feel your loin get warm, heavy”), his stomach and chest and arms and hands. When he gets up to his neck, his facial muscles, Dean notes, dim and distant, that he feels entirely relaxed. 

He feels calm, and relaxed and at ease, and a little dizzy in his head, but it’s so good, so he just keeps breathing along with Cas’ words, entirely boneless and mushy.

Eventually, all his muscles feel heavy and Cas says things, like “come back to reality with slow movements, wiggle your fingers, move your legs, open your eyes whenever you’re ready,” so Dean does. He blinks his eyes open and finds the lights still dimmed, wiggles his fingers and toes and legs. 

Cas is sitting on his own mat, asking them to gently sit up, so Dean complies, still feeling a little fuzzy in his head. 

“To end our class today, as always, I want you all to give yourself a gentle, honest smile. Thank yourselves for the things you have accomplished today. Namaste, and thank you,” Cas says, hands folded over his heart, soft and gentle. 

And Dean? Dean can’t help but smile, for Cas, and maybe a little for himself. 

When everyone gets up, rolls up their mats and packs their belongings and fizzles out of the room, Mildred and Missouri leaving with gentle smiles and a “See you next week, Dean?”, Dean’s still sitting and tingling and reeling a little. 

Because he has never, ever… felt quite this calm. And at peace. And just because of, what? An hour of Yoga, half an hour of breathing and meditating? Cas’ voice?

He blinks himself out of it, decides to keep this peace for as long as he can, and moves to get up — when he finds Cas in front of him.

“Hello,” Cas says, with a soft grin. “Are you alright? You seem a little… out of it.” He reaches out with one of his gorgeous hands, and then he grasps Dean’s hand and pulls him up. 

When Dean stands, swaying only a little, he’s entirely too far in Cas’ space but can’t find it in himself to step back. He feels like he should say something, anything, but before he can think about it some more, he starts stuttering: “So, thanks. Thank you, for this class, I mean. It was — I was nice, really good. I feel… good. Yeah.”

Cas huffs a laugh, smile widening on his cheeks. “Well, that — I’m glad to hear that. Yoga isn’t for everyone, I wasn’t sure you’d enjoy it. Dean, right?”

“Dean, yeah,” he smiles. “I — Well, I’ll definitely be back. Next week. Same time?”

Cas has these disgustingly cute little wrinkles beside his eyes when he smiles, and his  _ lips _ . God. “Same day, same time. I can’t wait to see you again.”

Dean clears his throat, taking a half-step back. “Me neither,” he breathes, sending Cas another smile. 

  
  


Same day, same time, a week later, Dean finds himself wandering into the Yoga class again, this time in long sweatpants.

He greets Cas with a soft smile and a “Hey there.”

“It’s really nice to see you again,” Cas says, surprisingly happy and with a somewhat private grin.

Dean moves to greet Mildred and Missouri, goes to grab a mat and places it closer to Cas’.

He sweats through the Yoga part and notices, happily, that his heels seem to be a little closer to the ground during the  _ downward dog.  _ They try a few poses they hadn’t last time, and Cas seems to circle around Dean, touching him a lot more than during the last class, palms warm and so good on Dean’s thighs and back and upper arms, correcting his stance.

And then the meditation-part starts again, and Cas’ voice is impossibly softer, and Dean feels his feet and legs and stomach grow heavy, when his head gets dizzy. It’s been a long day, he’s exhausted and when he closes his eyes real tight, he can just imagine, that… that maybe he’s alone with Cas, at home, stretched out on his couch, and Cas’ low voice guides him through a meditation.

It’d be so nice, too, to maybe have Cas’ fingers carding through his hair…

  
  
Dean startles up suddenly, blinking his eyes open rapidly.

Fuck, was he asleep?

He sits up, a little too fast with the way his headache flares up a little, hands behind himself to lean on them. The confusion at his unknown surroundings fades fast, as soon as his hands feel the soft gummy-feel of the mat beneath him, and then he turns his head and there’s Cas, sitting next to him.

Cas looks at him, then, with something soft in his eyes. 

He’s on his mat next to Dean’s, legs crossed beneath him, a book in his hand.

When Dean turns to look around the room, there… is nobody left. 

“Am I — Did I, I mean.  _ Shit _ , Cas, did I fall asleep?” He stumbles, raising a hand to rub over his eyes.

Cas laughs, short and loud, head thrown back, and it’s the most gorgeous thing Dean has ever seen. Is he still dreaming?

“Yes, you did,” Cas says, and he sounds a little bashful. “You did, fall asleep, during the meditation. You looked… very peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“You… I mean, how long was I asleep?” He feels his face starting to burn as he stutters what is supposed to be an apology. “I’m so sorry, I promise I wasn’t bored or anything. Jesus, this is embarrassing. I just haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time, to be honest. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Cas laughs again, crows-feet around his eyes deepening. “Don’t worry, that has happened before. I’m glad you felt calm enough to allow yourself to fall asleep.”

He’s not quite sure what makes him say the next few words, but his brain is still a little fuzzy and he feels all warm and happy and safe. “I never, well. I never felt this way before, so calm and clear. Your class does that to me, I think.” A little softer, he adds: “Or maybe that’s just  _ you _ .”

All the teasing touches leave Cas’ smile, and suddenly he just looks fond when he leans a little closer towards Dean. “Yeah?”

“Yes. It’s — the voice, and the hands and your gentleness. I guess,” as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets the honesty.

But then… Then Cas’ cheeks color a little pink and he blurts: “Go out with me?” And Dean’s heart beats rapidly against his ribcage. “I mean, if you want. We can test that theory. Whether it’s me or just the Yoga?”

Dean’s lips stretch into a smile that hurts a little. “Yeah, Cas, I’d love that,” he says, voice shaking a little. “I can tell you already, though, pretty sure it’s all you.” 

And then he leans in, and presses a kiss against Cas’ soft, plush lips, and he feels — he feels like belonging. Like peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find [me](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) and a [rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/190838112039/its-all-you-read-on-ao3-rating-general) of this story on Tumblr!


End file.
